


This time I wrote 500 words for a joke

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Frank crouches down when he’s deep in thought. Hazel and Annabeth try to follow but falls. Percy finds this ridiculous until he tries it too and falls over as well. This is because they’re not trying just any crouching. They’re trying to Asian squat.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	This time I wrote 500 words for a joke

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you’re not aware, Asians are suspected to be born with more flexible ankles than Westerners. This is evident when Asians find it super comfortable to squat with their heels touching their ground. 
> 
> If you’re alone, feel free to try it. Crouch down, let your butt get low as possible, and make your heels touch the ground, AND BALANCE.

Annabeth lay out all the facts she knew about Arachne, shivering while doing so. “We need to figure out a tactic to defeat her.”  
The group chatted as Frank pressed his hand against his chin (he was one of the rare people who actually put their hand on their chin as they thought unironically). He squeezed eyes shut, trying to figure out the best strategy. As he paced around, he suddenly stopped and squatted down, his head buried in his knees as he tried to fall deeper into the chasm of thought.

This wasn’t the first time he did this. The group had seen him do this before. Percy didn’t put much thought into it, but Hazel nudged Annabeth and whispered something to her.  
Then, Hazel approached beside Frank and suddenly dropped to a crouch, in which she fell over. Percy held in laughter, confused.  
Before he could ask Annabeth what was going on, she also walked next to Hazel’s lying body and squatted down. She too fell over.

So far, the situation looked like dominos falling. Percy walked next to Annabeth and crouched down. “Uh, what are you doing?”  
Annabeth opened her mouth in surprise until Hazel nudged her again and whispered, “No, he’s doing it wrong.”  
“What are you on about?” Percy whispered back, not knowing why they had to be quiet, “I’m pretty sure I know how to crouch.”  
Annabeth shook her head and excitedly grabbed his shoulders to turn him to see Frank. “Look at his feet.” She whispered in his ear.

Annabeth had a point. Frank’s feet were glued to the ground and he was sitting comfortably. “So what? Percy asked.  
Trying to mimic Frank, Percy tried to bring his heels to the floor only to fall backwards. “What just happened?” He said out loud which awoke Frank from his deep dream of thought.

In Frank’s perspective he saw Percy struggling to sit, Annabeth crawling towards her boyfriend, and Hazel slowly descending into a crouch, her hands out, trying to maintain a balance.  
“Uhh, should I ask what’s going on?” Frank scratched the back of his head.  
“Hi, babe,” Hazel said, surprised. “Oh, we’re doing nothing.”  
“Are you sure?” He lifted his eyebrow.  
“Absolutely.” Hazel hadn’t stopped descending into a crouch, and thus after she spoke, she reached the point in which she could no longer balance and fell down.

Extremely confused, Frank looked at his friends. Then back at Hazel. Awkwardly, he shifted his position to lie next to her.  
“What are you doing?” Hazel giggled beside him.  
“Everyone seems to be lying down,” Frank said, still confused, “I didn’t want to feel left out.”

When Nico entered the room, he saw the three of his friends on the ground, some giggling, some in mild pain. “I don’t have time for this,” He muttered and left the room as quickly as he entered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this after I realised I couldn’t balance while my sister could. Interestingly we’re both half-bloods (not as in greek myth, I mean biracial lol).


End file.
